1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping devices, and particularly to a clamping device for clamping a workpiece to a rack for an anodizing process.
2. Description of Related Art
In a surface process of a workpiece, such as an anodizing process, a rack may be used for holding and positioning the workpiece. The rack may include a pair of elastic sheets for positioning a workpiece. When the workpiece needs to be placed on the rack, a robot arm holds a workpiece, and transfers the workpiece to a position adjacent to the rack latching with one of the elastic sheets. The robot arm presses the other elastic sheet until the workpiece is latched between the pair of elastic sheets. Finally, the robot arm releases the pressed elastic sheet. However, the workpiece is easily scraped during the deformation of the elastic sheet.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.